


【科学组】黑警AU

by ExplosiveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】黑警AU

Bruce Banner是一名出租车司机，为生活所迫，直到深夜11点他还在任劳任怨地接客。

 

又完成了一单，他目送客人从车上走出然后消失在他的视野内。

他准备今晚到此为止了，回家洗个热水澡然后舒舒服服睡觉。

「呜啊……」他打了个哈欠，还没有意识到危机悄然到来。

「你好，我要检查一下你的护照。」身后传来熟悉的声音。

「该死，又是他。！」Bruce狠狠拍了一下方向盘。

透过后视镜，他看见车后面穿着深绿警服的Tony Stark，他是这一带臭名昭著的黑警，旁边的大概是他的小跟班。自打上个月起，Bruce就深受其害。

 

「又见面了，Bruce。」Tony得意地挑眉，手电筒打在Bruce脸上。

「等我找一下。」Bruce从怀里掏出钱包。

Tony咳两声，清了清嗓子，「不用看护照了，你涉嫌醉酒驾车肇事逃逸，直接跟我走一趟。」

「什么？！」Bruce瞪大眼睛，满脸的问号。

「下车吧。」

「你知道我根本没有，快放我走。」Bruce打开车门准备去交涉，结果瞬间被拽了下去。

Tony利索地把他的手上按在背后然后拷上。

「FUCK YOU。」他低吼。

Tony凑近他，慢慢地贴在他的耳朵旁说：「看在我们老相识的份上，我会当没听见。但是死罪可免，活罪难逃，等我们回警局我再慢慢收拾你。」

说罢，Tony悄悄地在他脸上留下一道吻痕，Bruce立马抬起肩膀用衣领擦掉。

「乖乖上车吧，别逼我把你撂倒然后拖上去，我会心疼的。」

Bruce无奈地坐上了警车。

 

40分钟后，警局。

「抱歉让你久等了，我好不容易把他们都打发走。那么我们正式开始审讯。」Tony走进审讯室，看见Bruce坐在椅子上快要睡着。

「听着，我没犯罪。一如既往地没有犯罪。」Bruce睁开眼，语气中满是愤怒。

「每个犯人都这么说。」Tony微笑，想着怎么把玩这个可爱的囊中之物。

「操。」

Bruce的双手被反拷在背后，否则他早就冲上去扁Tony一顿了。

「那么……你还单身吗？」Tony突然抛出一个不合时宜的问题。

「什么？！」Bruce被这个审讯的问题吓到。

「看来是的，我也是。」Tony挑眉，他的嘴角大幅上扬，露出浮夸的微笑。

 

「这个月你已经抓了我三次了。」

「嗯，我知道。」Tony假装看着手里的资料，抬头看了他一眼。

「这个月才5号！你绝对是故意的。」

「废话少说，乖乖交代。坦白从宽。」Tony用力敲着桌面，发出巨响。

 

「如果你翻翻这几个月的档案，你会看见你误抓了我十几次，我根本、从来就没有犯罪过！」Bruce口干舌燥地吼着，唾沫星子喷了一桌。

Tony挂着狡黠的笑容，他已经想好怎么调戏面前的男人了，「准确地说是18次，但这不代表这次你没有犯罪哦。」

 

Bruce听完，翻了个白眼。

「这里只有我们两个人，你可以说说你的犯罪经过了。」

「我没犯罪。」Bruce不耐烦地回答。

「那好，我问你几个问题，只要你实话实说就可以了。」

「嗯。」Bruce气愤地喘着粗气，他祈祷这个混球不会问什么奇怪的问题。

Tony舔了下嘴唇发出「嘶溜」一声，慢慢地走到他的面前，然后突然把Bruce按在椅背上。

「你……喜欢给我口交吗？」

「FUCK！！！这他妈是什么狗屎问题！」Bruce瞬间恼羞成怒，用尽全力地蜷起双腿，踹开身上的混蛋，自己也失去平衡地倒在地上。

他爬起来，「这里就没有一个正常的警察吗？！」

「嘿，有人吗！」Bruce声嘶力竭地朝窗外呼喊。

被踹飞两米的Tony兴致勃勃地整理了一下本来就不乱的警服，然后掏出口袋里的电击棒。

「别喊了，这儿就我们两个。现在我们来解决你刚刚袭警的问题。」电击棒被打开，闪烁着蓝色电光发出「呲呲」的声音。

他挥着电击棒，一步步地把Bruce逼到角落无路可退。

「我……我错了。」Bruce恐慌地蹲在角落低着头，电击棒的声音就在他的头上十公分。

 

「很好，再问一遍，你喜欢给我口交吗？」Tony眉飞色舞，享受着Bruce在恐惧中瑟瑟发抖。

「我……」

「回答错误。」Tony的嘴里发出冰冷的声音。

电击棒恶狠狠地捅在Bruce的腰上，伴随着他的一声惨叫，毫无反抗之力的男人下一秒瘫在地上抽搐。

「别装了，我才用最小的电流。」Tony拉起他，扶到椅子上坐下。

Bruce怒吼：「站着说话不腰疼，你电自己一下试试？」

还没等Bruce缓过来，新的刺激已经接踵而至——他的乳头被趴在他身上的男人捏着。

「我来补偿你。」Tony的声音甜的像天使。

Bruce的衬衣被迅速解开，两颗粉嫩的乳头成为他的重点照顾对象，不断地被挑弄着。

「我不要，你快放开我。」Bruce扭动身体挣扎，无奈双手被反拷，没有一点效果。

Tony听见他沉重的喘息声，反而激起他卖力地挑逗，舌尖也游刃有余地在他的乳晕上打转，这让Bruce的无比酥麻，甚至能痒到骨头里，发出阵阵颤抖。

「想要掩盖罪恶的犯罪事实，只需要稍微满足一下我。所以，乖乖听话。」Tony故意地用指尖掐了下Bruce饱满的乳豆，换来他的一声闷哼和更剧烈的颤动。

「住手……我根本没犯罪，我不要……」Bruce还在蠕动，他也知道这是无用功。

「你往届的男朋友技术有我好吗？」

Tony看着Bruce两颗湿润又坚硬的乳头高高翘起，心满意足。

「该死，我哪有什么男朋友，我才不喜欢同性。」

「在警察面前说谎可不是聪明的选择，你要怎么解释你的裤裆挺起这么大一块？」Tony说着，麻利地扯下他的裤子。

私密的部位早已发红胀大，现在展露在Tony面前被认真观摩着。

「不……那是被你挑逗的，我才不喜欢。」

 

Tony俯下身仔仔细细地看着这楚楚可怜的性器还在流着透明精水，他全力遏制住自己想要立即把这根肉棒口到爆的欲望，转而以极其轻柔的力度抚弄。

「你真不喜欢？」

「不喜欢。」Bruce的下体被摸得硬到极致，但依旧不肯透露一点自己的贪婪欲望。

「那好，我不会帮你撸了，你只能硬着了。」Tony扬起一个狡诈的笑容，从男人身上爬起。

「快把我放开，我自己撸。」

「不行，我喜欢看着你硬得难受又得不到抚慰的可怜样子。」Tony坐回自己的椅子，端起半温的咖啡喝了一口。

「Fuck.这是什么折磨犯人的新方法。」Bruce奋力摆动着身体，但没有任何东西可以让他的下体摩擦，可怜的龟头只能不断流着精水。

「我不会让你软下去的。」Tony迈着悠闲的步伐走了过来。

「别折磨我了……」Bruce的声音越来越绵软，但得不到一点同情。

Tony开始舔弄他的脖子，伴随着Bruce的轻柔喘息，咸涩的皮肤的味道也开始泛甜。Bruce的全身上下都被狠狠地揉捏过几轮，除了那可怜的肉棒依然得不到爱抚，高高地挺起贴着肚皮。

「好了，我摸过瘾了。」

他当然摸不够，只是累了罢了。

「那你可以放我走了？」说罢，又感觉希望实在渺茫，接了句「Please.」

 

「当然不行，除非你跪下求我。」

Bruce早该想到，这个无耻混球的要求永远结束。

「警察也没有侮辱犯人的权利。」Bruce依旧挣扎着。

「我在命令你，跪下。」Tony侧着头微笑，没有一点轻易放过他的意思。

Bruce的身体向前滑动，耻辱地把一条腿跪在地上。

「这单膝跪地的姿势是在想我求婚？我会愿意。但我现在要你双膝跪下。」

Bruce心一横，两条腿都跪在地上。

他的衬衣被扒开，裤子被拔下，凸起的乳头和挺立的老二也被一览无余，双手被反铐还跪在冰凉的地板上，只为了取悦面前的狡猾的男人。他从来没有这么羞耻过。

「你满意了？」Bruce抬起头问道，努力地掩藏着语气中的愤怒，毕竟他现在任人宰割。

「不太满意，你应该知道我让你跪下不是只是为了惩罚你。」Tony解开裤腰带。

Tony粗壮的阴茎和粉嫩的龟头在Bruce眼前摇晃，看上去憋了很久。

「我不要……」Bruce撇过头，还在抗拒。

Tony从不会理睬他的拒绝，他更加放肆地握住下体，甩在Bruce的脸上然后摩擦、游动。

 

「我想你知道该做什么，对吧。」

 

Bruce紧紧闭着眼，任凭这根庞然大物在他的脸上肆意滑动、抽打。他试图捍卫着自己最后仅剩的一丝尊严。

「我喜欢你的倔强。但它不喜欢。」

梆硬的肉棒在Bruce的脸上已经磨蹭到滚烫，铃口流下的几滴精水也全部黏在他的脸上。

「如果你不听话，我会拘留你的。」Tony严肃地说，并揪起Bruce的卷发。

「不……你这是滥用职权。」

Tony冷笑一声。

「对于不听话的犯人就要用强硬手段。Bruce Banner，我宣布你现在被拘留一个月。友情提醒，我也会随时去拘留所『探望』你的。」

「不！我错了。求你了，别拘留我。」Bruce终于睁开眼睛，抬起头用可怜巴巴的眼睛盯着男人。

「认错就要拿出一点诚意。」

得意又欠扁的笑容重新回到Tony脸上。火热的肉棒精准地对准Bruce的嘴唇，鲜嫩的龟头散发诱人的气息，还带着一丝腥味。

「好吧……我知道了。」

被迫妥协的Bruce嘴巴刚刚张开一条小缝，这只贪婪巨兽就迫不及待地插了进来。他只能无奈地舔吸、吞咽着。

 

Tony仰起头，他被含得心花怒放，不自主地发出享受的哼声。

「还不够深，再往下咽。想一想上次我怎么教你的？」

Bruce的后脑勺被一只手死死按住，逼着他更深地吞食。

身下的男人只会乖乖地听从他的命令，这么千载难逢的机会绝对要好好把握，他发誓不把Bruce使唤、蹂躏到体无完肤绝不收手。

「不错，有进步。」

Tony尽情地抽插Bruce湿润的口腔，直击喉咙，不顾他抗拒的闷哼声。

终于，Tony拔出阴茎，缠着透明的液体一并滑出。Bruce红透了脸，嘴角源源不断地流淌羞耻的口水。

「不是每个人都有服气享用到这么大的美味肉棒，你真应该感谢我。」

Tony抬起他的头，看着Bruce两只棕黄的眼睛还是那么水灵、诱人。

「呜……谢谢。」

Bruce的尊严已经被彻底粉碎，灰飞烟灭。

「但你的嘴巴我还是不满意，我要插你后面。」Tony微笑着提出更加放肆的要求。

「不、不行，你越来越过分了！」

「这可由不得你。」

Bruce的上半身被按在桌上，毫无招架之力。他甚至感觉到Tony的手指已经肆无忌惮地伸了进去。

「啊……快停下。我要举报你，你会收到惩罚！」

「随你便，如果我下岗了，就有时间天天去操你，倒也不错。」

一根手指艰难地完全插入，紧绷的后穴似乎已经达到极限。

「你的肉穴好紧，快要把我的手指夹断了。」

Tony蹲下来，开始用舌头舔进去扩张。Bruce的腰并不断地扭动，想要挣扎，却被Tony狠狠地掐了一下臀肉。

「乖，不想要肉棒我就只能用电棒伺候了。」

Bruce仰起头发出抗议的哼声，满头大汗。

「求你了，停下……」

「这么紧的肉穴，应该会把我裹得很爽吧。」

Bruce察觉到身上的男人正在向外扒着他的臀肉，穴口感觉到冷飕飕的空气，直到被温暖的阴茎抵住。

「啊呜……啊……」

Tony根本不顾他痛苦的哀叫，而是更加野蛮地深入进去，湿滑的甬道似乎还是有些过于拥挤，肉棒很难全部塞进去。

「啊……太痛了！！快拔出来……」

Bruce痛到快要昏厥，身体里的肉刃依然没有放弃入侵的迹象，而是在他高温的肉穴里小幅摩擦着，每一下都带来剧烈的痛感。

Tony听了太久他嘶哑的抗议声，已经不耐烦了，于是用尽全力直插到底。但是身下的男人疯狂地向后蹬腿，他只好不甘心地拔出。

「别逼我把你的腿也绑上。」

Bruce什么都没有说，像是劫后余生一般地趴在桌上，眼角滑下两道泪痕。

Tony看见两滴眼泪从他最爱的男人脸上留下，顿时心就软掉了。

「不，别哭……」

Tony把他拽过来抱在怀里，轻轻地擦掉他的眼泪。

「我错了，你别哭，你可是个大男人。」

「放开我……」伴随着低声啜泣，这句求饶让Tony毫无抵抗力。

「好，我放开你。」

Tony小心翼翼地解开手铐，解开的瞬间他就被重新获得自由的Bruce推开。

 

「嘿，我帮你解开可不是让你反抗的，真不该可怜你。」

Tony又扑了上去，把他压在地上。

「你刚刚弄得我很痛……」  
Bruce一口咬住他的肩膀，留下鲜红的齿印。

「嗷呜！」

Tony发出吼叫，但他知道身下的男人没有用力，只是愤怒地报复一下。

「我错了，接下来我会温柔的。」  
平日里威风霸道的黑警居然露出委屈的表情，可怜的眼神盯着Bruce的脸上。铲都铲不下来。

「不要。」  
还是被果断拒绝。

「我知道你也想要，来嘛。」Tony的手指抠玩着他肉穴周围的褶皱，鼻头痛快地磨蹭他的胸口，Bruce满身的臭汗也变得香甜。

 

「那……你要轻点。」最终Bruce还是禁不起诱惑。

Tony掩藏住内心的狂喜，又转回了发号施令的语气。

「好，那你抱着我。」

身下的男人乖乖伸手环过他的腰。

「抱紧！」Tony命令道。

「嗯……」

就在Bruce抱紧的一瞬间，他的双腿被举着，整个人都被抬起。

「呃啊，你比我想象的重太多。」

他艰难地扛起男人的双腿，急躁的肉棒不断在他的股间摩擦。

「轻一点……」没等Bruce说完，残暴的野兽就已经撞开他的穴口，向内推进。

 

「怎么样？」Tony抬起头，血红的双眼紧缩他的双眸。

Bruce紧紧地抱着他，后穴被摩擦地十分舒服，逐渐放松下来。

「有些痛，但还能接受。」

「痛也给我忍着，这就是犯罪的代价。」Tony卯足力气狠插到最深处，痛快地顶着他的前列腺。

「呃啊……混蛋，我说了……我没犯罪。」  
Bruce爽到说不出一句完整的话，电击的感觉蔓延全身，持续地发出哼唧声。

「是『忤逆我』的罪，罪大恶极。我要射在你里面以示惩罚。」

Tony继续更加大力地抽送，抱在身上的男人被操得全身通红，高温的身体快要把他灼烧。暖湿的小穴死夹着他的性器，快要压榨出他的全部精水。

 

「不要！」

Bruce的脑子慢了好几拍，终于说出一句拒绝。

「嘿，Mr.不要。为什么我想对你做任何事情你都要拒绝？我很健康，射爆你的身体也不会有任何隐患。」

Tony保持着高速地抽插。

「我他妈才不信，鬼知道你天天和多少犯人乱搞。」

Tony的右手抱着男人的大腿，还有余力凶狠地拍了下他的屁股，表示报复，「该死！你把我当什么人了，哪有那么多像你这样可爱又软弱的犯人有幸被我搞，我只喜欢你。」

 

「所以……你真的只欺负我一个？」

Tony突然把紧紧扣在身上的男人猛摔在桌子上。

「嗷！」Bruce本能地惨叫。他感觉有些莫名其妙，不知道怎么就踩中男人的猫尾。

「你觉得我在欺负你？我这么『友好』地招待你，你居然觉得我是在欺负。那我不干了。」  
Tony玩性大发，他知道Bruce现在很想要于是故意停下。

Bruce的手想要去撸动那亢奋的肉棒，却被一把按住，他只能去恳切这无耻的混蛋，没有别的办法了。

「警官大人……我还想要。」

Bruce发出哀求的声音，红肿的下体早就流出大量的透明精水，无比饥渴。

Tony依然欲擒故纵，「不，我不要欺负你。」

「我错了，我刚刚被你操得很爽，我还想……」

「那你求我。」Tony咬住他挺起的乳粒，保证Bruce的欲望一直保持在顶峰。

「求你了……怎么操我都行，射在里面也行。」

Tony满意地亲在他的脸上，这次他没有任何抗拒。「真乖，下次还抓你。」

「下次……别用手铐，我会听话的。」Bruce的声音变得娇羞起来，更加喂饱Tony的自尊心。

「看来今天调教的效果很显著啊。嗯，下次不用手铐……

麻绳也行。」

Tony重新拎起他，膨胀的肉棒迅速地冲顶到肉穴最深处，Bruce感受不到痛感，只有前列腺上剧烈的刺激像电击一般，全身战栗地颤抖起来。

扛着他的男人剧烈喘息，不时发出低吼，肉刃更是越插越快，Bruce被顶得快要跳起，充分放松的肉穴与入侵者交缠到最深处。

「呃啊！！！」  
Bruce充血太久甚至快要爆炸了的阴茎终于高潮，疯狂地抽搐着，这是梦寐以求的酸爽快感，比他平时自己撸管要爽上一万倍。他奋力射出一股股精液，落在男人深绿色的警服上甚至还有飞溅到Tony脸上的，他已经做好事后被惩罚的准备了。

「这么爽？先不说你的精液都射到我的脸上了，光是这警服可是我才洗过的，现在被你弄这么脏。」Tony看着他被自己操到高潮，自尊心极度膨胀，依旧大力地抽插Bruce的小穴。

「呜……抱歉。」Bruce的眼眸缓缓闭上，享受着高潮后的余韵以及肉穴依旧被猛操的快感。

「太过分了，我绝对要拘留你。」

「你没有权利因为警服被弄脏就拘留我。」Bruce抗议。

「但我可以把你拘留在我家里，包吃包住包被操。只要你听话，我甚至可以考虑不绑你。」

 

Bruce舔舐着男人脸上的精液，  
「那你……要把我拘多久？」

「这么说是同意了？那你觉得拘多久比较合适呢，毕竟是把我警服弄脏这样的『滔天大罪』。」

终于，Tony的急速抽插达到高潮，发出畅快的吼声，压榨着大量的精液全部喷射在Bruce体内。他的小腹完全被这些精华塞满，全身散发着属于Tony的味道。

「呜……一辈子怎么样？」Bruce缓缓张嘴，在脑袋被冲昏的时候夸下海口。

「很好。」  
Tony满足地微笑，他从来没有这么喜欢过自己的职业。

 

从此以后，Bruce Banner再也没有来过警局。

 

End

Ps.emm做个爱就被拐回家是不是有些草率。


End file.
